Who Says You Can't Go Home?
by gidgetgal9
Summary: This story takes place immediately after The Last Night- an AU story based off of Folsom Prison Blues. A brain damaged Sam is released from prison, with Dean now a spirit protecting him.
1. Chapter 1

Who Says You Can't Go Home?

Summary- This story takes place immediately after The Last Night- an AU story based off of Folsom Prison Blues. A brain damaged Sam is released from prison, with Dean now a spirit protecting him.

It would probably help to read The Last Night to totally understand this story. Spoilers for Season Two.

_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I lived a million miles of memories on that road  
With every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home  
These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,  
who says you can't go home_

_Who Says You Can't Go Home? By Bon Jovi_

_Wednesday, Visitors Day at the Green River Detention Center in Little Rock, Arkansas_

Bobby was sitting waiting for Sam to enter the visitors room. He was excited and nervous about this visit. Sam was going to be released on Friday and that was such a relief to Bobby, but earlier in the week he had gotten some scary news from Ash. News that changed everything.

He was no longer going to be able to take Sam home with him, and he dreaded telling the boy.

Through the Plexiglas booth Bobby noticed the door open, as Sam ambled through with a big grin on his face. He watched as Sam quickly sat and picked up the phone receiver. Bobby sighed and picked his up. He really hated having to communicate with Sam using the damn contraption but he could tell the new child like Sam got a kick out of it.

"Hi Bobby, are you okay?" Sam's smile had faded and he had a look of concern.

Bobby mentally rebuffed himself for letting his nervousness about what he needed to tell Sam show. He gave Sam a reassuring smile and spoke.

"Hey kid, I'm good. Are you excited about Friday?"

"Yeah, Bobby, I-I am. Um, so are we driving to your place or flying?" Sam brow was furrowed in thought.

Bobby smiled, it amazed him at how far Sam had come since being released from the hospital. Sam was still child like, but his speech had improved a lot. A slow pace and a slight stutter was all that set his speech apart now. It was only when the boy was upset or anxious that his speech became more stuttered and simple.

"Well son, the Impala is here, so I thought I'd drive it back. Would that be okay?" Bobby hoped that Sam would be okay with him driving Dean's car.

Sam's eyes lit up at the mention of the car. "Yeah Bobby, D-Dean would want you to take care of it for him."

"Well son, I was thinking that over time I could help you relearn to drive, and then the car could be yours. I know Dean would like that." Bobby could see from Sam's expression that the prospect of driving again made him nervous.

"I-I don't know Bobby. I-I'm slow. I might wreck it." Sam gave Bobby an unsure look.

"Sam, listen. I don't mean right away. We have plenty of time to teach you, besides handicapped people drive all the time. It'll be okay, don't worry about it." Bobby wished he could reach through the stupid Plexiglas and give the boy a hug.

"Okay Bobby, I-I can try to learn. So will we leave on Friday for your house?" Sam's face lit up again as he spoke of leaving.

"Yeah we'll leave on Friday, but not for my house. Do you remember that psychic friend of your Dad's, her name is Missouri?" Bobby watched as Sam frowned in thought.

"Yes sir, she lives in L-Lawrence right?" Sam smiled at remembering. "She was nice, but Dean kept making her mad."

"Well son, she's been mighty worried about you and wanted to come visit you here, but I told her to wait and I'd bring you by on our way to my house. But Sam, something has come up that I need to talk to you about. Do you remember The Roadhouse and Ash?" Bobby hoped that Sam did, because it would make things so much easier.

"Um, m-mullet guy right, he was really smart. And R-Roadhouse is his home?" Sam gave Bobby a smile, and looked like he had fond memories of Ash.

"Yeah, that's him. He called and needs help on a hunt. So, I was going to leave you with Missouri for just a little while, so that I can help him with the hunt. I hope you understand Sam. I hate to do it, but this hunt is important." Bobby could see that the news took Sam by surprise by the look of concern on the boys face.

"Um, yeah, I-I get it. I-I'm a uh, what Dad would call uh, l-liability on a hunt. If I-I went, I could get you killed." Sam replied and looked down at his hands.

"Damn it son, I hate this. I don't see you as a liability, but you aren't up to hunting. I don't want you to get hurt." Bobby's frustration at the whole situation was getting to him. He now wanted to shatter the Plexiglas that separated him from Sam.

"I-it's s'kay Bobby. I-I get it. Um, I-I'm not stupid but I-I'm slow. The old m-me, would've known t-that Officer Greg wanted to h-hurt me, right away. B-but not now, it t-took me awhile to understand. I-I'm not mad, just uh, f-frustrated." Sam spoke in a quiet voice and gave Bobby a small smile. Bobby knew that Sam was upset because his stuttering had gotten worse and that tended to happen with the boy was agitated or tired.

"You know Sammy, you're such a smart boy. Your Daddy and Dean would be so proud of you. Most people that had been through what you have, wouldn't of survived. In fact, if you were like most people, I'd be visiting you in some mental ward somewhere. You may not be able to hunt anymore, but I look forward to spending time with you Sam. Once this hunt is done, you and I are gonna take a break from the world, and just be for awhile, okay?" Bobby gave Sam a reassuring smile and was happy to see it returned.

"T-that sounds good. Uh, you could t-take me fishing? I-It's been a long time since I fished." Sam eyes sparked with excitement as he spoke.

"You betcha Sammy, we'll do that. Well son, I guess I should head, our visiting time is about over. But I'll be here Friday to get you, promise." Bobby said as he gave Sam a big smile.

"O-kay, see you then." Sam replied with a smile as he hung up the receiver and began to stand.

Bobby hung up his, and stood, nodding to Sam as the boy waved good-bye and left the room.

Bobby released a big sigh of relief, pleased with how well Sam had taken the news that he would be staying with Missouri for awhile.

000OOO000

Sam walked into the Infirmary and went straight to the supply closet grabbing the broom out so that he could sweep. He was deep in thought as he started his chores. His mind was trying to remember as much about Missouri as it could. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Nurse Cathy spoke to him.

Sam flinched in surprise as he heard her voice. "Hi Sammy, oh dear didn't mean to surprise you."

Sam looked up from his broom to see that she was smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and spoke.

"Hi, Nurse Cathy. I-It's …I was just thinking."

"What about sweetie? Something troubling you, baby?" Nurse Cathy's face was full of concern.

Sam had to smile, because when she was like this, she reminded him of Dean. They both knew how to mother him.

"Um, Bobby t-told me that he can't take me, uh to his home right away. H-He has to go away on a job, and uh, I will be spending sometime with a family friend. S-She's nice, so I-I'll be, okay." Sam finished and could see that Nurse Cathy still seemed worried.

"Well sweetie, you could stay with me if you need too. I'd love to have you. In fact, I could take some vacation time and we could do something fun." Nurse Cathy replied with a big smile.

Sam smiled, he really liked Nurse Cathy, but he knew that it would be better for him to stay with Missouri, she would understand him better.

"M-maybe I can come back and visit, but I-I need to stay with Missouri. S-She is psychic, and will understand when I-I talk to D-Dean." Sam smiled shyly and looked down and his feet.

"Oh Sam, I'm glad you have a friend you trust and that you can be yourself around. And, you know I don't mind when you talk to your brother. I think it's sweet. Tell you what, we'll just keep in touch like we promised, and maybe on my next vacation, I can come visit you. Would you like that?" Nurse Cathy was looking at him with a smile as he looked up and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am I-I 'd like that." Sam replied, happy that he had so many nice people that cared about him.

000OOO000

Sam walked into his cell and flinched as it locked behind him. He knew that by now he should be used to the loud clanking of the cell's door, but it still caught him off guard every time. It probably didn't help that his mind was preoccupied with the thought that he really needed to talk to Dean.

Sam sat down on his cot, and waited until everyone seemed to be settled in for the night before he called out quietly to his brother. "D-Dean?"

Sam smiled as his brother appeared next to him on the cot. "Hey kiddo, just two more nights and we get to leave this stupid place."

"Yeah, I-I'll be glad to go, but I'll miss my friends." Sam grabbed Dean's hand into his. "You p-promise that you come with me."

"Of course Sammy, I'd never leave you. Though I guess we'll be heading to Missouri's house, instead of Bobby's place. I'll just have to be on my best behavior so she doesn't get me with her wooden spoon!" Dean squeezed Sam's hand and smirked.

Sam chuckled, he remembered that Missouri had threatened his brother that last time they were at her house. But then Sam remembered what he wanted to talk to his brother about. "D-Dean do you think that M-Missouri will let me have you around, and do we tell Bobby about you?" Sam was worried about this. He didn't want either of his friends to send Dean away.

"Well, I think that Missouri will probably be more understanding about me staying than Bobby. After all she is used to talking to dead people. I just think that maybe we should wait until we get to Missouri's house before we spring ghost Dean on Bobby. Okay?" Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Okay Dean. W-Whatever you thinks best." Sam smiled at Dean, he felt better about the whole situation. If Dean wasn't worried, then things would be okay. Dean always took care of him.

"And you know what I think is best right now Sammy?" Dean asked eyebrows quirked.

"What?" Sam wasn't sure what his brother was talking about.

"I think it would be best if you got some sleep. You look really tired, kiddo." Dean replied as he rose pulling Sam to his feet. Sam watched as Dean pulled the covers down on the cot for him.

Sam was always happy when Dean took care of him. It made him feel safe, even in this scary place.

"Okay, kiddo, all ready for you to climb in." Dean replied and when Sam was lying down his big brother then helped tuck him into bed. Sam smiled at his brother.

"Night Dean."

"Night Sammy, get some sleep. I'll be here keeping watch." Dean smiled and sat down on the floor next to Sam's cot.

Sam closed his eyes feeling at peace as sleep claimed him.

000OOO000

Dean's mind wandered as he watched his brother sleep. Things had been harder than he first imagined when Sam went back to prison. He had thought that he would be able to protect his brother from all danger, but the incident with Officer Greg, had sickened Dean. There had been an occasional nightmare over the incident, and for that Dean really wanted to hurt the guy. He was just thankful that Sam seemed to recover and actually showed a bit more confidence after the attack.

All this week, Dean had been excited for Sam. It was his last week here, and they could both move on to Bobby's house. Dean had been a bit worried over Bobby's reaction to him hanging around but in the end was confident that he could make the elder hunter understand.

Today had been a shock, because now plans had changed. But the more Dean thought about it, the more it he liked the idea. Sam was psychic and being around Missouri could be beneficial. Dean hoped that maybe Sam's psychic abilities might be the answer to a recovery from his brain injuries. Dean hated to think that his brother was going to be stuck child like for the rest of his adult years. Dean was prepared to stay with Sam as long as he needed him, but still wished that Sam could lead a full normal life. The one his brother had dreamed about.

Dean also hoped that by going to Missouri's house he might find an ally. Someone to help him explain why he had to stay. Surely Bobby would understand if Missouri and Dean explained it to him. Dean just hoped for Sam's sake that things went well.

There was another thought that was bothering Dean, as hunter he was worried and curious about Bobby's hunt. He knew it had to be big, and something that Bobby felt he had to help with, or he would have never leave Sam with Missouri. Not after promising Sam he could go home with him, because Bobby was a man of his word. The hunter in him couldn't wait to find out the details about this hunt, and if in the end Bobby needed his help Dean felt he would have to do it. He owed Bobby so much when it came to Sam, and it wasn't like hunting was really dangerous to Dean anymore. As long as Sam was safe with Missouri, Dean would be willing to help.

The next few days, promised to be interesting.

A/N: I want to thank my wonderful beta- sendintheclowns for all her help. I also want to thank Floralia for all her input on this story. I feel blessed to have both of these wonderful writers in my corner. Thanks for reading and I would love to read what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Who Says You Can't Go Home? Chapter 2

Sam opened his eyes and smiled, as he realized this morning was his last in the prison. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and waited for the cell doors to open. His morning would start the normal way, a shower and then breakfast.

He was just finishing breakfast up when Deacon approached his table. "So Sam are you ready?"

Sam smiled at the man. "Yes sir. I-I'm ready."

Deacon gave him a wink. "Well let's go and get you processed out of this place."

Deacon and his partner Darren walked Sam back to his cell where he collected the box that contained his belongings. There weren't many. He had the books that Nurse Cathy had given him and a few that Bobby had given him.

Once they had collected his things, Darren and Deacon walked Sam to the processing area. This room held bad memories of being processed into the prison.

Deacon seemed to pick up on Sam's unease and patted him on the back. "Sam this is almost over, and then you can forget about this place, son."

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "I-I'm okay."

Darren smiled as he approached Sam with a bag. "So Sam, this is what you arrived in and I'm supposed to read off the list of your belongings. One white t-shirt, a blue plaid button down shirt, a brown belt, a pair of jeans, a pair of white socks and a pair of brown boots." Darren smiled as he handed the bag to Sam.

Deacon placed a hand on Sam's arm. "Sam you can go over to the officer's bathroom in the corner and change into your clothes and then Darren and I will walk you to the front gate, where Bobby is waiting."

Sam nodded. "T-thank you." It was a short walk over to the bathroom and Sam knew that they weren't in a hurry but he quickly changed. The longer he was in the processing room the more the memories of his strip search bothered him. He hoped by leaving soon, his stomach would settle down.

In his hurry to get dressed he started having trouble with the buttons on his shirt. Sam hated that he still had trouble with small things like buttoning his shirt. He quietly cursed. His frustration was causing tears to form, when he felt a gentle pat on his back.

The pat on his back was followed by his big brother's voice. "Sam calm down. It's just buttons and with your t-shirt on under it, you don't have to button it."

"I- I just want to g-get out of here and it m-makes me so mad when my h-hands don't work r-right!" Sam knew he was pouting but he didn't care. It was moments like this that really made him miss the person he used to be.

Dean spoke in a very smoothing big brother voice. "Sam you have always been a klutz. How many times have you missed a button when you were in a hurry? Just calm down and it will be fine. I can help you if you want."

"No, I got it." Sam took a deep breath just like Nurse Cathy had taught him to do when he got frustrated and started again. He was glad that Dean was there, because otherwise he would have ended up in tears.

It wasn't a quick process but Sam was finely buttoned up and ready to go when he felt a pat on the back.

"Let's blow this joint Sammy."

"H-how bout we make like a tree and leave?" Sam replied and had to smile when he heard his brother chuckle.

-0-

It took a lot to get Bobby Singer excited, but today he was full of excited energy. This morning, he would finally get to take Sam away from the prison. It was disappointing that he couldn't take the boy home with him, but he'd settle for getting the kid as far away from prison as he could..

Bobby pulled into the visitor parking and got out of the Impala to wait closer to the gate that Sam would be exiting soon. As he approached the gate he noticed a middle aged woman waiting in blue jeans and a light sweater. She looked out of place and was pacing a bit.

As Bobby approached he nodded her way and she smiled and spoke. "Are you Bobby Singer?"

Bobby was puzzled but answered. "Yes, Ma'am."

Her face lit up and she held a hand out. "I'm Nurse Cathy, Sam has said so many nice things about you. I feel like I already know you."

Bobby smiled back. "Sam has said many nice things about you too. It's nice of you to be here to send him off."

As Bobby watched Nurse Cathy seemed to swallow a lump and her eyes teared up a bit. This made Bobby nervous- crying women were definitely not in his comfort zone. He was relieved as she seemed to regain her composure.

"I'm going to miss him. I took the day off just so I could send him off on this side of the gate." Bobby nodded in response. He was struggling to find something else to say when he heard noise at the gate.

As Bobby and Nurse Cathy looked up the front gates opened and Sam walked their way with a big lop sided grin on his face. Deacon and Darren followed him just outside the gate.

As Bobby watched Deacon patted Sam on the back and spoke. "Sam, I guess this is good bye. I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I owe you so much." Deacon then pulled Sam's box out of his hands and set it aside and pulled the boy in for a hug before he could respond.

Darren spoke next. "Take care son, we're going to miss you. Write if you get a chance."

Sam smiled. "I-I'll miss you guys too. Not jail- but my friends."

Deacon nodded over to Bobby and Nurse Cathy. "Well Sam, I guess we're leaving you in good hands. Take care."

Darren patted Sam on the arm. "Bye son."

Bobby nodded at the two men as they walked back to the gates, and before he could greet Sam, Nurse Cathy had the boy in a fierce hug. He had to smile at the comical look on Sam's face as the boy struggled to breathe while caught up in the smothering hug.

As she slowly let go of the poor boy, she started to cry. "Oh Sammy, I'm gonna miss you."

Sam smiled and pulled Nurse Cathy in for another less smothering hug and he patted her back. "D-don't cry, w-we agreed that this wasn't goodbye forever."

Nurse Cathy sniffled loudly and let go of Sam. "I know. Part of the tears are happy, I'm so glad to see you out of prison. I do have a gift for you. Hold on dear, and I'll grab it from my car."

Nurse Cathy disappeared into her car, and Bobby winked at Sam. She shortly returned with a small wrapped package in her hands. It was thrust into Sam's hands.

"Open it now Sam." Nurse Cathy said with an eager look on her face.

Bobby had to stifle a chuckle at the excitement on Sam's face. The boy looked like a little kid at Christmas.

"O-okay." Sam made quick work of the paper and under it was a black leather bound address book.

"All of your friend's contact information are inside that book Sam. We want you to keep in touch. And if you need anything and I mean anything, you call us. You understand?" Nurse Cathy's eyes were filling with tears again.

When Bobby looked at Sam, he noticed that the boy was fighting his own tears as he replied to Cathy.

"I-I promise. Thank you."

Nurse Cathy smiled and spoke, wiping a stray tear away. "Sam, I want you to talk to Bobby about what we discussed with Doctor Dave the other day, okay? And now I better go or I'm going to totally lose it, but before I go I need to give you one more thing." She ran back to her car and came back with a box and handed it to Bobby as Sam picked up his box of belongings.

"This box is full of snacks and sandwiches for the road. Plus there are some books and pamphlets that Doctor Dave wanted Sam to have. I'm gonna go, you boys travel safe and give me a call when you get to your friends house, okay?" Nurse Cathy said as she patted Sam on the arm.

"I-I'll call promise." Sam replied as they both watched Nurse Cathy walk back to her car, sobbing.

Bobby could tell that Sam was near tears himself so he decided he needed to distract the boy. "Sam, I got the Impala parked right over here." Bobby nodded towards the car and smiled as he watched Sam's face light up at the sight.

"I-I'm finally home." Sam said as the two men approached the Impala.

"Yes, Sam you are." Bobby replied as they got closer to the car, and damn it if he didn't want to cry too.

-0-

Sam sat quietly in the Impala trying to grasp that mornings events and his feelings. He was happy that his life in the prison was over but at the same time he was sad to leave his new friends. Sam was also conflicted about riding in the Impala with Bobby. In some ways felt right but at the same time it wasn't right. He worried how Dean was taking not driving his baby.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by Bobby.

"Son are you okay? Awful quiet there, Sam." Bobby said as he patted Sam on the leg.

"M'okay B-bobby. Just thinking." Sam replied with a tentative smile.

"Son, I know it has to be hard dealing with everything that has happened. Shoot, I'm having trouble dealing and I'm just along for the ride. But son, if you need to talk, I'm here to listen." Bobby with a quick wink.

Sam gave him a nod, but really he wasn't up for talking. He was afraid that he might slip and mention something about Dean.

Sam could tell that the silence was making Bobby a bit uncomfortable by the nervous glances he was getting from the older man. Normally being a chatter box, he knew that Bobby was used to him talking his head off so it wasn't like him to be so quiet.

Bobby broke the quiet with a question. "So Sam, what was it that Nurse Cathy wanted you to talk to me about?"

Sam sighed. Nurse Cathy and Doctor Dave had been very gung ho on Sam going into rehab once he was settled. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to, and was hoping to avoid this conversation. He knew that Dean would be bringing it up soon, but he had hoped to avoid it for now.

"T-They want me to go to rehab as soon as I'm settled in with M-Missouri. T-They helped me lots with s-speech and wanted me to continue and do rehab on m-my fine m-motor skills." Sam finished and looked down at his hands.

"Hm, so how do you feel about going to rehab Sam?" Bobby asked quietly keeping his eyes on the road.

"I-I liked doing therapy with Doctor Dave and N-nurse Cathy, b-but t-they were my friends. T-they know

I-I'm not stupid, just hurt. I-I don't want people t-treating me like a child." Sam knew that he was stuttering and it was frustrating him, but anytime he got upset his speech suffered.

"Well Sam, I think that you could benefit from rehab. Your speech is so much better since the accident and I know it will continue to get better if you continue your speech therapy. You're still having trouble with fine motor skills and that would get better too if you did rehab. But, we're not gonna force you to do anything you don't want Sam. Promise. I'd like you to try it and if you didn't like it you could quit. How does that sound?" Bobby continued to watch the road and Sam was happy that the hunter wasn't making a big deal about it.

"I-I want to get better, so I-I'll try. B-but Bobby, I-I wanna to do something… I- I want to s-start training again." Sam looked up at Bobby to get his response.

"Train, as a hunter? Why Sam?" Bobby asked this time giving Sam eye contact.

"I-I want to be r-ready in case, um in case The D-Demon c-comes for m-me." Sam didn't like to think about it, but it was still a fear.

"Sure Sam if you want, I can start training with you after this hunt. But I don't want you to worry about The Yellow Eyed Demon. I really don't think he will bother you anymore. Okay?" Bobby said with a reassuring smile.

"H-hope so, but I-I want to be p-prepared." Sam was happy that Bobby had agreed.

Bobby smiled and spoke. "Sam you're looking a bit peakish. Why don't you try and take a nap before we stop for lunch, kiddo?"

"O-okay, just wake me up when you want to s-stop." Sam was happy to end the conversation and not think for awhile his head was starting to hurt as he processed everything that was happening. He wasn't sure he would be able to sleep but as his eyes closed he was lulled to sleep by the comforting hum of the Impala.

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I should have more up on Saturday! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Who Says You Can't Go Home?

Chapter 3

God what a morning! Dean was trying to get a handle on everything he had witnessed his brother go through that morning. The trip through processing had taken a lot out of Sam and Dean wished he could have physically been there. Once Sam had gotten through processing he had to say goodbye to his friends. Dean knew that was really hard on Sam - especially when he had to say goodbye to Nurse Cathy who had become like a mom to his little brother. Dean was proud of his brother for being so strong.

The part that had been really hard for Dean was riding in the Impala. As a spirit he was now relegated to the back of his baby. Never to drive his girl again was a hard pill to swallow, but he only had to look at his brother sitting in the front seat to know that everything was as it should be. He was here for his brother and nothing else mattered.

Dean was proud of Sammy but in awe of Bobby. Bobby was handling his brother so well. When Bobby asked Sam about rehab, Dean had tensed up. He knew this was going to be a touchy subject and could easily send his brother over the edge after the stressful morning that he had had. But Bobby didn't push and listened to Sam and had even got his brother to promise to try it. Dean wasn't sure he would've been able to achieve that feat.

The other thing that had thrown Dean was Sam's insistence that he start training as a hunter again. Sam was afraid that the Demon might still come after him. Dean was happy that Bobby had reassured Sam, but Dean was now troubled that Sam might be right. Well if Ole Yellow Eye's did come after Sam, he would have to answer to Dean.

Things had quieted down, as Sammy had fallen asleep. Bobby had the radio on and unfortunately was listening to country. It was wrong so wrong. Stuck in the back of his baby listening to country made Dean think of hell, but as he listened to Sammy snoring peacefully in the front seat he had to smile.

Things started to get creepy as they approached Carthridge, Missouri. Every couple of miles there were these billboards advertising something called The Precious Moments Chapel. The billboards were too friendly with these big headed children. Dean wasn't sure what a Precious Moment thing was but he was sure it should be added to the list of things that should be hunted just like that damn Snuggle Bear.

-0-

Bobby hated to wake up Sam, but Carthridge was the last major city they would hit before Kansas City and he was getting hungry. He started to nudge Sam and quietly call his name.

"Sam, son need you to wake up." Bobby watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"W-we there?" Sam asked in his sleepy haze.

Bobby smiled. "No son, but Carthridge, Missouri is coming up and it will be the last place we can stop for awhile and I'm getting a bit hungry. How about you?"

"I-I could eat." Sam replied as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Well we have two options, I can find a picnic area and we can chow on the stuff Nurse Cathy packed or we can do fast food. Which sounds better to you, kiddo?" Bobby glanced at Sam waiting for his reply.

"Um, I-I think the picnic area sounds good. L-look Bobby, they have a picnic area at this Precious Moments Chapel place. J-Jess, I remember had some of those things. K-Kinda creepy." Sam said with a smirk.

"I agree Sam, definitely creepy. Women, just don't get them sometimes. I suppose that those creepy ass things wouldn't be at the picnic area so we can stop there. " Bobby said with a smile.

The picnic area was actually nice and quiet. They made quick work or the wonderful sandwiches that Nurse Cathy had packed.

"U-uh Bobby, d-do you think we should stop at the gift shop?" Sam asked as they began to pack up.

"Now why in the world would we want to stop in that creepy place Sam?" Bobby really had to strain not to call Sam an idgit.

"M-Missouri might like one?" Sam asked with his puppy dog eyes turned on full blast.

"Alright Sam, but you are not allowed to tell any of my buddies that I went in that place you, understand?" Bobby was flustered but understood that Sam wanted to do something nice for Missouri.

"P-Promise Bobby." Sam said with a big smile.

-0-

Dean had had an interesting afternoon. It had been torture watching Bobby and Sam eating the wonderful looking items that Nurse Cathy had packed for lunch, but he felt like he got off light in the afternoon torture department. The face Bobby wore as he left the Precious Moments Gift shop was one of pure terror.

Dean was happy that Bobby had been the one to suffer the torture and not him. Dean had been content enough to wait on them in the Impala, happy that he was spared that nightmare. He felt for Bobby though, Sam had pulled out the puppy dog eyes and no one could say no to him when he did that.

Once back on the road, Sam had been pretty quiet. Dean knew his little brother was probably worrying over what would happen once they got there. He wished that he could give Sam a pep talk about how everything was going to be okay, but that was kind of hard with Bobby around.

It was early evening as they pulled into the Lawrence city limits and the two story house that Missouri called home. It was show time.

-0-

Sam was nervous. He really didn't know how Missouri and Bobby were going to take the news that Dean was still with them. Sam hoped that thinks would go okay, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't.

He clutched the small box containing his gift for Missouri as they pulled up to her house. He was happy that he recognized it. Some things from his past were not clear, but the warm and loving feelings he felt while at Missouri's house before were still there. Sam took a deep breath before getting out of the car and following Bobby to the front of the house. He wondered if Dean was following or hiding out in the car.

Before they could knock, Missouri was at the door grabbing Sam and pulling him in for a big hug. Sam hunched down and took the small but sturdy frame into his arms. The embrace was warm and loving and brought tears to Sam's eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad to see you." Missouri slowly pulled away, dabbing at her eyes. "Let me get a look at you boy. Oh, you've lost some weight, but I'll take care of that."

Sam blushed and held out his gift. "I-it isn't much. B-but I wanted to get you something."

"Thank you baby. Why don't you and Bobby come on in and I'll open it in the sitting room." Missouri patted Bobby's arm as they walked in. "It is so nice to finally meet face to face Bobby."

Bobby nodded. "Yes Ma'am it is."

A few moments later they each had found a place to sit. Sam sat next to Bobby on the love-seat and Missouri settled across from them on a overstuffed chair. She carefully opened the box that Sam had given her. Inside was a small boy figure with dark brown hair and big green eyes. He held a small sign that said "thank you".

Missouri tongue clicked in appreciation. "Oh sweetie, this is so cute. Almost like a little Sammy."

Sam grinned. "Um, glad you like it. I-I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh baby, it's my pleasure." Missouri began to frown and looked around the room. Her gaze settled on the door way leading into the room.

"Oh my. Sam, sweetie, I think you need to explain our new arrival." Her voice was stern but loving.

"I-I'm not sure how…" Sam stopped he really wasn't sure how to explain Dean. "B-Bobby, I don't want you to be mad. P-Promise."

Bobby looked puzzled but nodded. "Sure Sam, you know you can tell me anything."

"Baby, it's okay, just tell us." Missouri gave him a reassuring smile.

"Y-you know w-when I was in the hospital and would talk to D-Dean?" Bobby nodded. "I-I was. H-he was there, and he is here now."

"Dean you might as well make yourself known." Missouri said as she stared down the doorway.

Bobby sat straight up in his seat. "You mean to tell me that Dean is here?"

Before Sam could respond his brother appeared before them all. "H-hey Dean."

Dean smiled warmly at his brother. "Hey Sammy. Um hi guys."

"Well I'll be damned." Bobby said as he tugged off his cap and scratched his head.

"Watch your mouth, Bobby please. And Dean take a seat over by your poor brother, Bobby you can sit over here by me." Missouri gestured to another overstuffed chair that was next hers.

Bobby nodded. "Yes Ma'am, sorry about the language." He patted Dean on the shoulder as he passed him on his way to sit next to Missouri.

Sam was happy to have his brother settle next to him. "N-not mad Bobby."

"Um, I'm not thrilled but I understand perfectly why Dean is here. " Bobby said to Sam with a quick smile.

Sam smiled back. "D-Dean saved me from Officer Greg and took good care of me in jail."

Bobby's eyes got big with that statement. "Lord Almighty. Deacon had said to me it was like you had an angel looking out for you in prison. I should've known. Well, Dean, I don't even know what to say."

Dean nodded. "You know I can't leave Sammy, especially not after what happened."

Missouri cleared her throat. "Dean Winchester you are one of the most stubborn, pig headed people I know. I should be furious at you for putting your chance at peace aside to take care of Sam. But I can't be, you love that boy something fierce and I can't fault you for that. I can feel Bobby's worry over you becoming a vengeful spirit, and I normally would share that fear but not this time. Dean is here out of love."

Dean shifted uncomfortable in his seat and patted Sam's leg. "You're right on this one Missouri. Bobby, I promise that this is for the best and if that should ever change, I would want you to take care of it. But I think that as long as Sam needs me, I need to stay."

Sam smiled. "I-I need him, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. "I know you do, kid. I know you do."

-0-

Dean was happy to be accepted. It was really going to be a bitch if Bobby decided to hunt him down. As it was, things went as smoothly as they could.

Missouri fussed over Sam and made sure that he had a good meal. She also made sure that Sam went to bed at a decent hour. Dean stayed with him until Sam had fallen asleep and then he had crept down stairs hoping to talk to Bobby about the upcoming hunt.

Dean found Bobby out on the back porch getting some fresh air.

"Hey Bobby, I want to apologize for keeping my still being around from ya." Dean said as he found a rocking chair to sit in.

Bobby sat across from him on a wooden bench. "Well, Dean I can't say that I'm happy about this at all. Damn it boy, you had your chance at peace, for this all to be over and you sacrificed that. I get that you feel the need to be there for you brother but this isn't fair to you ." Bobby sighed.

Dean was taken aback by Bobby's statement, he had thought the older hunter had accepted things. "I didn't sacrifice anything, Sammy needs me so I'm here."

Bobby swiped his hand down his face in frustration. "Boy, do you think so little of yourself? You have always put your family first. When are you going to put yourself first?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I've heard this argument before from Sam. The thing is, being there for my family makes me happy. Is that so wrong? "

"I guess not, but son, I would have taken care of Sam. Don't you know that? Couldn't you trust me?" Bobby looked down at his feet.

Dean's eyes widened. "Damn it Bobby, of course I trust you. You've taken real good care of Sammy. But you can't be with him all the time and with The Demon after him and then what happened with Officer Greg… God what could have happened with Officer Greg." Dean shuddered thinking about it. In a low voice, Dean spoke. "He just need's me that's all and I need him."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I might not like it, but your right."

Dean smiled. "Thanks for understanding. So wow, it's been a long day huh?"

Bobby sat across from him on a wooden bench. "Yeah, man I'm glad it's over. I mean, there is only so much a man can take. I've had to deal with an emotional Nurse Cathy and Sam and then you show up!"

Dean smiled. "Not to mention those creepy ass Precious Moments figures. You're one brave man going into that gift center."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah talk about possessed looking dolls. But how could I say no to Sam?"

"I know, the kid knows how to work us that's for sure. Speaking of the kid, I don't know how to thank you for everything you done for Sammy." Dean wasn't good with this sort of thing but it needed to be said.

"Hell Dean, no need to thank me. I care about the kid, and you too. You two are more trouble than your worth, but that's family for ya." Bobby looked away.

Dean was very touched by what Bobby had said but knew both of them needed to change the subject. "So this hunt, what's it all about?"

Bobby looked back over at him, his expression very serious. "Ash has been tracking the psychic kids that you and Sam had come across. You knew that Ava went missing, well Andy has disappeared now. Jo went to check it out and found sulfur in Andy's van. Something is going on, and it can't be good. I was going to meet with Ash to see if we can figure this all out."

Dean swallowed hard, fear spiking through him. "Do you think the demon will come after Sam?"

Bobby sighed. "Don't know Dean. That is why I'm leaving him here with Missouri. She knows what is going on and put up protection all over the house to help keep Sam safe. Now that I know you're here I feel like Sam is as safe as he can be. I just need to find a way to stop The Demon, then Sam will be safe."

"I wish I could come with you Bobby, but I need to protect Sammy." Dean was frustrated with the helplessness of the situation.

"I know son, but keeping Sam safe is all you can do right now." Bobby nodded.

Dean heard Missouri approaching the door and opened it for her.

"Boy's something is a brewing. Something big, and the only reason I'm picking up on it is because Sam is here. It is almost like this darkness is calling Sam. I can sense that there is a lot of psychic activity that is coming from Cold Oaks, South Dakota and it is calling Sam." Missouri's face was full of fear.

Dean turned to the woman. "There is no way they are getting my brother, not while I'm around."

A/N: I live outside of Lawrence, Kansas and my family lives in Little Rock, Arkansas so I make the trip that the boys made in this story at least 8 times a year. We pass the Precious Moments Chapel billboard every trip and the billboards freak my husband out and he was pleased that I had the boys freaked out by them in the story. Precious Moments for those who do not know are ceramic big headed, big eyed children. I stopped at the chapel and gift center once with my daughter when she was four and they actually had people dressed as these ceramic figures- she screamed and ran from them. If you've never seen one of the figures- Google them and check them out. The chapel is full of stain glass with religious scenes using the Precious Moments children. Being a female I do find the Precious Moments cute, but can totally understand being creepied out by them.

I wanted to thank everyone who is reading and especially those who are leaving reviews! This story would be posted without the help of Sendintheclowns and Floralia! I should have more up on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Who Says You Can't Go Home?

Chapter 4

Sam was cold and afraid. He was in a dark room that he didn't recognize. There were two people in the room and as he got closer he recognized them. Andy and Ava.

Sam spoke their names, but got no response. It was like he was having a vision but this time he was part of it. He was there.

"So here's the deal Andy." Ava voice was different, cold and uncaring as she spoke. "So Sam was right, we have these powers, given to us by a demon. This demon wants us to use them for him, but see here's the kicker. He only needs one of us. So, he is picking the strongest, and so far I haven't been the one voted off the island, and I intend for things to stay that way. I've taken care of Lily and now that just leaves you and Jake."

"T-This can't be happening. You killed Lily?" Andy's eyes were wide with fear.

"Yep and unfortunately, you're next. And then I'll have to find Jake." Ava smiled.

Sam wanted to help, but was confused. It seemed real but maybe it was just a vision of what was going to happen. He felt tears well up as he watched Andy and Ava feeling totally helpless to stop what was about to happen.

Ava raised her hands to her temple and closed her eyes, black smoke started to flow into the room. Andy started to back away and then out of nowhere, a tall lanky black man came up behind Ava and snapped her neck. He dropped her to the ground and turned to Andy.

Andy turned to Jake. "Thanks man, she was crazy."

"Andy, dude I wish she was crazy, but what she was saying is true. The demon he came to me in my dream and told me the same thing. He wants one of us, but only one. I sorry man, but it's either me or you. I'll make this as painless as possible." Jake started towards Andy.

"Please Jake, no!"

Andy started to run, but Jake quickly grabbed him and with a twist of his neck, Andy was gone like Ava.

Sam couldn't breathe it was all too much, he ran out of the room and into the night. He kept hoping that his vision would end or that he would wake up from this nightmare. He took a couple of deep calming breaths and then heard a familiar voice.

"Howdy Sam." Sam turned just as the Yellow Eyed Demon approached.

"T-this is a d-dream, it's n-not r-real." Fear coursed through Sam as he faced his worst nightmare.

"Yes Sam it is a dream, but as many of your dreams are it's a vision. What you just witnessed, it did happen. It happened a few hours ago. I've been gathering up all the psychic kids and having survival of the fittest contests. Because you see, I really only needed one of you guys. I already have my army. I just needed my leader." The Yellow Eyed Demon smiled at Sam. "Are you following me champ, I know things are bit confusing for you now."

"I-if you have y-your l-leader, t-then w-why…" Sam was so shook up it was hard to control his stuttering when he was so upset..

"Spit it out champ- are you asking why you are here? Well, you were my favorite Sam. You were supposed to be my American Idol, my winner, my leader. But then you and Dean had to go and mess everything up. You're damaged Sam, and that put a damper on my plans for you. And for what? You stopped a ghost from killing prisoners- wow way to help mankind out there champ. What a waste, but then Dean wasn't the brightest bulb on the planet. You just had to follow his orders didn't you? Look where that got you!" The Yellow Eyed Demon face was full of anger as he stepped closer to Sam.

"I-it g-got me a-way from you. D-Dean loves m-me and is m-my flesh and b-bone, of course I-I follow him." Sam tried to be brave and stand his ground but it was hard.

"So flesh and blood counts in your book huh? Well then, it shouldn't be hard to get you to follow me. You see Sam, that night years ago in your nursery, I wasn't there to just visit, though catching up with your mom was fun. I made you part of me that night, I fed you my blood, so you see there is demon blood flowing right along with the Winchester blood inside you champ." The Yellow Eyed demon smirked.

"N-no you're l-lying!" Sam reminded himself that demons lie and tried to stay calm.

"Believe what you want, but there is a reason we're connected, and I'm betting it's the blood. Anyhoo, here's the deal. The reason I'm here for our visit. I'm not ready to give up on my favorite. Oh sure, Jake he will work in a pinch but it's you that I really want. So here's the deal, your powers, they can heal your damaged brain. That psychic lady you're staying with could guide you through the healing process and in a few weeks you my friend could be good as new. And then, well you and me can have a real talk." The Yellow Eyed Demon snapped his fingers.

Sam jerked awake. His head was pounding just like it always did when he had a vision.

-0-

After his talk with Missouri, Dean was worried about Sam and decided that he'd just keep an eye on him tonight. Dean was just about to enter the guest room that Sam was staying in, when he heard his brother sobbing.

Dean quickly made it to the bed and put his arms around his brother, who was huddled in a ball rocking against the headboard of the bed.

"Shhhhh, Sammy, I'm here you're okay. What happened?" Dean started to match his brother's rocking motion. Once Sam seemed to be aware of his brother, he wrapped his arms tightly around Dean.

"H-hurts." Sam sobbed out.

"What hurts Sammy?" Dean continued to rock in motion with his brother.

"M-my h-head. V-vision." Sam was able to sob out.

Shit, that was the one word from Sam he had hoped to never hear again. "Sam, I'm going to let you go just for a minute and see if Missouri can get you something for the pain, okay."

"D-don't l-leave." Sam grabbed his brother in a tighter hold.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean knew that his brother needed some time, and that he could give him.

After sitting and just rocking for awhile, Sam finally started to settle down and about that time, Missouri poked her head in to check on them. Dean asked her to fetch some pain relievers and turned his attention back to Sam.

"Sam, can you tell me about the vision?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam sniffed and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand and nodded yes to Dean. "I-it was of A-Andy. Ava was g-going to k-kill him. B-but then t-this guy J-Jake he …" Sam stopped and looked down at his hands and when he looked back up at Dean, his eyes were once again full of tears.

Dean hated this. His brother had been through so much, too much. He didn't want to push Sam but knew that the vision probably held important information for them. Dean put his hand over Sam's thigh so that he provided some physical comfort to Sam.

"This Jake guy, did he kill Ava?" Dean asked and watched as his brother took in a broken breath and nodded in affirmation.

"T-then .. h-he killed Andy." Sam's voice was small and broken

Dean pulled Sam into a hug. "I'm so sorry Sammy."

Missouri entered the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills as Dean continued to comfort Sam. His little brother was oblivious to the intrusion and Missouri put the items on the bedside table and quickly left.

Dean grabbed the bottle and poured out two pills and handed them to Sam along with the water. Sam took them and handed the glass back to Dean. Sam took a deep breath, and Dean could tell that Sam wasn't done, that he needed to share more about the vision but was having trouble composing himself.

"Sammy, just take your time. " Dean reassured his brother, he wanted Sam to be able to gather his thoughts and knew that when Sam was upset it made it harder for him to speak.

Sam wiped his right hand down his face and spoke. "I-I just w-wanted to g-get away from it. I-I went outside."

Dean was puzzled by that statement. "Sammy, were you in this vision."

"Yeah, I-I was t-there. But I-I c-couldn't t-talk to Andy. W-warn him." Sam's face was full of misery. Dean wished that he could erase the vision and all of Sam's bad memories.

"Sammy, it's okay. It was just a vision, it might have seemed like you were there, but you weren't. You couldn't have helped Andy. But maybe we can, we can try to get him some help before this happens." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"D-demon said it h-happened al-ready." Sam eyes were full of fear as he mentioned The Demon.

"The Demon was in your vision?" Dean was so angry that his brother had had to face the Yellow Eyed Demon alone.

"H-He was f-finding a l-leader for his army. H-He only needed one. H-He had Jake, b-but wants me. T-Told me t-that I was h-his f-favorite. T-That I can use m-my powers to h-heal my h-head." Sam face was full of misery.

"What! He said you can heal yourself? How?" Dean emotions were a jumble. He was excited and scared at that prospect of his brother returning to normal.

"H-He said M-Missouri could help m-me and in a few w-weeks, I c-could be normal. T-Then…" Sam started to sob again.

"Whoa Sammy, it's okay. The Demon's not here and there is no way he is going to hurt you with me around. Understand?" Dean grabbed hold of Sam and felt his brother nod into his shoulder.

"D-Dean, I-I don't w-want to be n-normal if it w-will make me evil." Sam started rocking again.

Dean knew he was in for a long night comforting Sammy.

-0-

Bobby had heard Sam sobbing and had gone upstairs and could see that Dean had things under control so he headed back down stairs. Once down there, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. It looked like it would be a long night.

Missouri joined him just as the coffee maker shut off.

Bobby nodded at her as she entered the kitchen. "Hope you don't mind, I made some coffee."

"Oh know Bobby, glad you did, I could use some." She replied and headed over to the pot.

"So how are the boys doing?" Bobby asked as he settled at the kitchen table.

Missouri turned around and joined him. "Okay. I was right, the Yellowed Eyed Demon he contacted Sam while the boy was asleep. Came to him and presented a vision too. Poor baby, he has a migraine and is an emotional wreck. Dean will have his work cut out for him tonight."

-0-

It had taken a couple of hours, but Dean had finally gotten his brother settled back down and headed downstairs to fill the others in on the vision.

He found Bobby and Missouri talking as they sat around the kitchen table, coffee in front of them.

"Man, could I use some of that coffee. Being dead sucks." Dean smirked as he joined them at the table.

Bobby gave Dean a raised eyebrow. "So how's Sammy?"

"Asleep, finally. Poor kid. That Demon bastard visited him tonight in his dream." Dean could feel the anger building in him.

Missouri turned to Dean. "Boy you get that anger under control. The last thing we need now is to deal with a vengeful spirit. Sam needs you to stay calm and focused."

Dean nodded. "I know, sorry. It's just Sammy has been through so much and then tonight…"

Before Dean could finish Bobby spoke. "So Missouri said it was a vision, do we know what The Demon wants?"

"Well, evidently he has been collecting the psychic kids and having them battle it out. Last one standing sort of thing, and that person would be the leader of his demon army." Dean didn't even want to think about who was in that army.

"Army?" Bobby's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, he already has an army and just needs his leader and according to Sam, that leader was chosen tonight. Some black soldier dude, named Jake." Dean shook his head at the absurdity of it all.

Missouri shifted in her seat, her face deep in thought. " So all that power I was sensing from Cold Oaks, that must have been where he was holding the psychic kids."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Bobby looked puzzled. "So why contact Sam? He's got his leader."

Dean sighed. "The Demon told Sammy, that Jake would work, but he really wanted Sam by his side. He told Sammy that his powers could heal his brain damage and that Missouri could help guide him through the process."

Bobby's face showed shock at that statement but Missouri just nodded and then spoke. "I had suspected that Sam's powers could be used to heal but I hadn't probed him yet to see. Sam is a powerful psychic, that's why The Demon wants him."

Dean hated this. "Basically, Sam would be safer if we left him brain damaged. But I think that this should be Sam's decision. If he wants to be normal again, I can't deny him that. We'll just have to protect him against the bastard."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, this is Sammy's decision."

A/N: Thanks for reading and especially those who are reviewing! I should have more up on Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5

Who Say's You Can't Go Home?

Chapter Five

Sam awoke to heavy head. He slowly opened his eyes and started to sitting up. It was good to be sit upright without his head throbbing.

"Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?" Dean approached the bed and sat down.

Sam gave him a small smile. "I-I'm better. Uh, D-Dean did you t-tell B-Bobby and M-Missouri?"

Dean nodded. "I did and we're here to help you figure things out. We all agree that it's up to you to decide what we do next."

Sam wasn't sure whether he was happy with that idea or not. He wanted someone to tell him what to do. While he wanted to be normal again, the idea of facing the Yellow Eyed Demon again scared him.

"I-I need to t-tell you and them about other t-things The Demon said." Sam started to get out of bed but was still a little unsteady on his feet and so he sat back down.

"Whoa there Sam, we don't want you falling. Let's get you settled back in bed, Missouri is bringing up breakfast in a bit and after we get you feeling stronger, we can discuss this. We have time." Dean's voice was stern and Sam knew there was no arguing the point.

After breakfast, Sam slowly made his way down the stairs with Dean and settled in Missouri's living room with Bobby and Missouri. Sam sat on the love-seat next to Dean.

"So Baby, how are you doing?" Missouri asked from the overstuffed chair she was sitting in.

"I-I'm feeling b-better. I-I'm just a bit c-confused and not sure of w-what to do." Sam answered truthfully and noticed that everyone in the room wore expressions of concern.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Sam son, that's normal. I mean that bastard dropped a load on you last night, and after everything you've been through it's got to knock you for a loop. We're here though and he's not going to hurt you."

Sam nodded and tried to smile. He felt Dean stiffen next to him, and Sam knew that his brother was very angry over last night's vision.

Dean exploded next to him. "Damn right that bastard is not touching Sammy!"

Bobby shot Dean a glare. "Dean calm down. We need to keep our heads about us, while we deal with this. Sam is there anything else from your vision that you think might help us stop The Demon?"

Sam tensed, he really wanted to share everything but was afraid of admitting some of the things that The Demon had told him.

Missouri must have read his unease because she spoke up next. "Sam, sweetie, it's okay. Whatever The Demon said we can work through it together. You don't have to deal with this on your own."

Sam took a deep breath, and decided he needed to tell them everything.

"H-he told me t-that night in my n-nursery….." Sam stopped and cleared his throat, it was so hard to admit what The Demon had done to him. He felt Dean's hand on his thigh giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sammy it's okay, just tell us." Dean's voice was low and soothing.

"H-He told me t-that he fed me…. his b-blood. I-I have demon b-blood in me." Sam couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes. He felt Dean take him into his arms. It took a few minutes but Sam was finally able to pull himself together.

When he pulled away, he could see the shock and concern on Dean's face. "Kiddo, demons lie."

Missouri approached and took Sam's right hand into hers as she kneeled on the floor next to him. "Baby, Dean's right they lie but I think this time The Demon told the truth. It's how you and all the psychic kids were connected to him. Now mind you, I think that your powers are yours, but the blood he fed you made them more powerful and enabled him to control them."

Sam nodded. It was hard for him to process things now, but that made sense. He felt Dean's grip tighten around his waist.

Dean's tone was deadly when he spoke. "We need to end this and end it now."

Bobby spoke from his spot in the room. "Yes we do Dean, but we're not running at this half cocked. We need a plan and more information. Sam, The Demon said you could cure yourself with Missouri's help, is that something you want to do? No pressure here, but we could use your help."

Dean stood up and approached Bobby. "Bobby there is no way in hell that Sam is going to be involved in taking The Demon down. He has already paid to heavy a price."

Sam could understand his brother's anger, but he was still upset that Dean was speaking for him, like he was a little kid. He knew that his brain didn't work right and that made him more vulnerable but he wanted to have a say in his future.

"D-Dean, stop. I-If I decided to t-try to heal, then I w-want to help. B-but I d-don't think going b-back to n-normal is a good idea. W-with the d-demon blood, I-I might go e-evil. I-I'm going to s-stay t-this way. The D-Demon can't use m-me then." It was hard to give up on being normal, but Sam knew it was the right choice. He was of no use to The Demon damaged.

-0-

Sam's statement of not wanting to be normal so that he wouldn't turn evil, hit Dean hard. Dean quickly crossed the room and sat back down next to his brother.

"Sammy, I don't want you to give up your chance at normal just because of that bastard. He's controlled your life enough." Dean could see from the set of Sam's face that he had made his final decision.

"I-I can't risk t-this Dean. Maybe, if The D-Demon is taken d-down, I be n-normal then. B-But as long as h-he could control m-me, I-I not r-risk it." Dean could tell his brother was worn down as his speech began to break up.

"Okay, Sammy. It's okay." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Boy's why don't you go sit outside, some fresh air would do you some good." Missouri rose from the stiffly from the floor. "I'm gonna make us some lunch." She squeezed Sam's shoulder and headed for the kitchen.

Bobby rose from his chair. "I think I'm gonna check in with Ash. I'll catch you boys at lunch." Bobby nodded and headed out the front door.

Dean rose from the love-seat and held a hand out for Sam. "Come on Sasquatch, let's go outside before Missouri gets her spoon out and runs us outside." Dean winked and was happy to see Sam actually smile as he rose to follow Dean outside.

-0-

At lunch, Bobby shared that Ash had some important information about The Demon. It was hard to find the words to tell the boys that he was leaving.

"So boys, I need to head to the Roadhouse and see if what this information is and see if I can help." Bobby could see Sam tense up and Dean's face was full of regret.

Dean's voice was quiet when he spoke. "Bobby, I wish I could go and back you up, but I need to keep Sam safe."

Bobby could tell that was the wrong thing to say as Sam's eyes shot open. "No! I-I'm not safe…n-not while The D-Demon is out t-there. If you c-can help B-Bobby, I-I want you t-to go. I-I s-stay here, with M-Missouri."

Before Dean could respond, Bobby's cell went off. Bobby sighed, he hoped it was good news, they could use it.

Bobby rose from his seat and flipped the phone open as he headed out of the room. "Singer here."

-0-

Dean sighed. As much as he wanted to join Bobby on the hunt to stop The Demon, he couldn't. There was no way he would or could leave Sam. He just needed to convince Sam.

"Sammy, I'm a spirit and as such, I'm not sure I would be much help to Bobby anyway. How many hunters are going to help Bobby if I'm along?" Dean hoped that by trying to use reason his brother would understand.

"I-I didn't t-think of that. Uh, Ash and Ellen w-would probably b-be okay with it. B-but I don't know about others." Sam said in a small voice.

Missouri reached across the table and put a hand on top of Sam's. "Baby, don't worry. We'll all figure something out. When Bobby gets back, we'll ask him what he thinks is best. "

Dean was about to respond when Bobby came back into the room, his face was full of concern.

"Got bad news boys. The Roadhouse is gone, torched by demons. Everyone that was inside is dead. Ash included. Luckily Ellen was running an errand when it happened and she survived. Ash called her right before he died telling her that the safe in the basement contained the information he had uncovered. She is heading to my house to hide out. I'm going to meet her." Bobby was not a person to cry but Dean could tell that the man was choked up.

Dead, Ash was dead. It was devastating news, and Dean could see that Sam wasn't taking it well. Tears were welling up in the boy's eyes and it reminded Dean of just how fragile his little brother was now. Dean reached over and put an arm around Sam to comfort him.

"Sammy, it'll be okay." Dean said trying to comfort.

"No, I-it's not okay! We g-got to s-stop him." Sam wiped the tears from his eyes.

Bobby walked over and put a hand on Sam's other shoulder. "Son, I'll take care of this, you stay here with Dean and Missouri."

Sam shook his head violently. "N-No, we n-need to w-work together."

Missouri reached over grabbing Sam's hand again. "I think you're right Sam. We do need to work together. Why don't we all pack up and head to Bobby's and find out what we're facing. We can make decisions about what to do once we have all the facts. I don't see why Sam would be any less safe at Bobby's house than here and I think we need to stick together until we figure this out."

Dean couldn't find fault in Missouri's reasoning. It wouldn't hurt for all of them to be in on the planning stage, as long as Sam didn't actually go out to hunt The Demon he would be safe.

Dean looked over at Bobby. "What do you think old man?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I don't run a Ramada, but if you guys can put up with my dusty old house your welcome to stay with me. Missouri's right, sticking together until we know what we're facing is a good idea."

Sam nodded. "L-Let's go."

-0-

Sam was happy to see Ellen again, but it was so sad that she had lost everything. It took her a bit to wrap her mind around Dean as a spirit, but having dealt with the supernatural all her life she came around

After Bobby had Ellen prove she wasn't possessed, she told her story. Sam was so sad to hear that The Roadhouse had been full of hunters. It was nice to know that Jo hadn't been there. It still hurt to think that Ash had died.

Sam watched as the others laid out the maps that Ash had hidden in the safe. After much considering, the group had realized that the marks on the map were old pioneer churches built by Samuel Colt and connected by a railroad line that made a giant devil's trap. In the center was an old cowboy's cemetery. Bobby had wondered what Colt was trying to protect when Dean suggested that Colt might have been trying to keep something in.

Bobby stated that no demon could cross that trap, but that it looked like the demons were trying to get in. Dean mentioned that the demons almost needed an inside guy. It was then that Sam realized that Jake must be that guy.

"J-Jake could d-do it. H-He has demon b-blood like m-me. T-That must b-be why The D-Demon needed one of us." Sam was horrified at his realization and could tell the others were too.

"Well, Hell!" Bobby took off his hat and scratched the top of his head before replacing the cap. "And this Jake kid, he'll have powers. We'll have to go up against him and no telling what he can do."

"I-I can g-go. H-His powers won't affect me." Sam swallowed hard. He was afraid of facing Jake and The Demon but realized that he needed to do this. His friends needed him.

"Ah Hell No!" Dean bellowed. "Sam you are in no shape to face Jake or The Demon!"

"I-I could t-train some today, get u-used to a gun. I-I have too. You'll b-be there t-to watch m-my back." Sam could tell that Dean was not going to back down.

"No, period, end of story." Dean replied walking out the front door slamming it.

Bobby walked over to Sam. "I agree son, we need you. I hate it, but we need you. You won't be truly safe until we take the bastard out."

Sam nodded and looked at the women. "W-What d-do you t-think?"

Missouri smiled. "I have faith in you baby. You can do this. It won't be easy but you can win."

Ellen nodded. "Sam, hun, this thing won't stop until we are all dead and this is our final chance to stop him. I know that if we all work together we can stop him."

Sam smiled and nodded. Now if he could just convince Dean.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone reviewing! More up on Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

Who Say's You Can't Go Home?

Chapter 6

Sam walked outside dreading confronting his brother. He knew that big brother only had his best interests at heart but Sam needed to show Dean that they needed to stop The Demon.

He didn't have to go far, he found Dean leaning against the Impala that was parked right outside Bobby's house.

"D-Dean, we n-need to talk and I-I really w-want you to listen. P-Please." Sam stopped in front of his brother using his pleading puppy dog stare to win his brother over.

"Sammy, I'll listen. But, I can't promise that I'll go along with what you want this time." Dean's face was full of anger and concern.

"I-I know you're w-worried about m-me and our friends. I-I am too. B-But The D-Demon wants me, h-he already h-has said so. If we l-let him g-get his army t-together….if we d-don't stop h-him now….I'm afraid h-he will w-win. M-My mind's too weak to f-fight him, even w-with you here." Sam could see that his words were sinking in as Dean shuffled uncomfortably.

"I get that Sammy, but we could hide. We could leave this all behind and hide from him." Dean's tone was pleading.

"No! W-We've t-talked about this b-before. T-There's nowhere to h-hide. The other n-night he came t-to me in my d-dream. W-We make a s-stand, it's all we c-can do!" Sam moved closer to his brother and stared him down.

"Okay, I get it little brother. I don't like it, but I get it. Man, you're one stubborn ass!" Dean smiled and slugged Sam in the shoulder.

"W-Well, I am a W-Winchester." Sam smiled. He was relieved that he had won Dean over.

-0-

Bobby was relieved when Sam and Dean rejoined him and the others. Time was of the essence.

"Alright, we need to head out and head out soon. I'm going to grab supplies and Dean I think right now would be a good time to take Sam out back for some quick practice with fire arms. I'm sure it'll come back to the kid. Ellen, I need you to help me gather supplies and Missouri, I think it would be smart if you stay here and warn the other hunters if we don't make it back." Bobby nodded at the others and quickly set about getting supplies together.

Bobby had finished loading up his truck when he stopped to watch Sam and Dean. From a distance, you would never be able to tell it was a brain damaged adult practicing shooting with his dead brother. Bobby shook his head at that thought, boy they were a rag tag bunch going after the bad guys. God help them!

Bobby was happy to see that Sam had gotten the hang of things in a fairly short amount of time. Not that he was shocked, Sam was always a quick study when he set his mind to it.

Once Bobby was loaded he gathered up the troops and they all said goodbye to Missouri. It was hard to leave, knowing what they all faced, but Bobby knew there was no way around it. This had to be done.

-0-

It made sense to take two cars, and with Bobby bringing his truck that left Ellen to drive the Impala. Dean was a bit nervous about letting her drive his baby considering that he had never ridden with Ellen and wasn't sure of the type driver she was. But he soon found his worry was for not, Ellen was a natural behind the wheel of his car.

Dean sat shotgun as Sam rested in the back. Ellen looked over at Dean, and smiled.

"Dean honey, you don't have to worry, my daddy had a car just like this when I was younger. I learned to drive in it. This brings back memories." Ellen reached over and turned the music down.

"Yeah, well, this is my baby and I don't just let anyone drive it. If you couldn't hack it, I would've taken over." Dean answered smirk in place.

Ellen returned the smirk. "Oh yeah that would have gone over well. But I guess as a spirit you're entitled to haunt your own car. Hey, I don't know a lot about the whole spirit realm, but I will say that I'm happy you stuck around to look after Sam."

Dean gave Ellen a warm smile. "Thanks. I know it's weird, but I just couldn't leave the kid. I know he has you guys, but he needs family."

Ellen nodded. "Yes he does. I don't think he would have coped as well especially if he hadn't had you with him in prison."

Dean shuddered a bit with that thought. "Oh God, I don' t even want to think of Sammy stuck there all alone. Uh, Ellen, this is going to be a bit freaky, but usually when Sam sleeps I uh disappear. It takes a lot for me to be in this form, so I try to only be corporeal when Sammy is awake."

Ellen looked over at Dean and winked. "Makes sense to me. But you're still around even if we can't see ya?"

"Oh bet on it. If Sam's around, just know I am too." Dean said as he faded out of sight. He had to laugh at the gasp Ellen let out.

"What's wrong Ellen, did you see a ghost?" Dean couldn't help it, sometimes it was fun shocking people as a ghost.

"Very funny Dean." Ellen huffed.

-0-

Around noon, the group stopped for gas. Ellen smiled at Sam who was curled in a ball sleeping in the backseat.

She reached over and nudged him. "Sam, honey, can you wake up for me?"

Sam flinched and then slowly uncurled his body. "W-We t-there?" Sam blinked and looked around.

"No baby, we stopped for gas and snacks. Why don't you get out and stretch your legs?"

Sam nodded and slowly exited the car.

-0-

Sam was just walking back to the Impala, when Bobby yelled out. "Where's Dean?"

Sam looked around and spotted his brother materializing in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam grinned and pointed.

"H-He's shotgun."

Bobby smiled and headed over to Dean with Sam following closely behind. Ellen was already sitting inside the car and motioned at Dean to roll the window down.

Bobby nodded at the two and spoke. "Can you do without Sam for a bit? I'd like him to keep me company, keep me from nodding off."

Ellen looked at Dean for the answer. Dean nodded at Sam and Bobby could tell a silent exchange was going on.

Dean gave Bobby a smirk. "Yeah if Sammy wants to that's cool, but I'm not leaving my car. No offense Ellen, but you're not driving my baby without me in it. Plus I'm not being squished between Sam and Bobby like some hick girl riding in a pickup."

"B-But you're p-pretty like one." Sam replied with a smile. Bobby had to chuckle at that. It warmed his heart to see the boys bantering between each other like old times.

"Just for that Sam, you can't ride in my car." Dean huffed and rolled the window up, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Sam just rolled his eyes in response and followed Bobby back to the old black pickup.

They both settled in and followed Ellen out of the parking lot.

Bobby hadn't been lying when he mentioned that he wanted the company to help stay awake, but he did have other motives. It had been a few days since he and Sam had spent any one on one time together and he missed it.

Quiet prevailed in the truck for the first five minutes and Bobby could tell that something was troubling Sam.

"Sam, something bothering you boy?" Bobby asked as he glanced at the young man. Sam was staring at his hands, face in a frown.

"I-I want to say s-sorry. " Sam said quietly.

"Sorry for what Sam?" Bobby's brow furrowed in curiosity.

"'Bout n-not telling you about D-Dean. I-I wanted t-too….but D-Dean t-thought it was better we

w-waited." Sam said looking up at Bobby, puppy dog stare set.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'll admit that I was a bit miffed at you for not telling me at first. But hell kid, when would've been a good time? The hospital wasn't a good place to hash things out in. The prison, well that would've been impossible. So forget about it." Bobby gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"I-I should have in the c-car. On the w-way to M-Missouri's house." Bobby could tell Sam wasn't going to let this go easily. Damn stubborn Winchesters!

"Alright, now listen up. Yes, maybe the car ride might have been a good time, but I don't think so. First off, you were beat boy- don't your remember? After that morning full of emotions, I know I was beat. Second, arguing in the car is never a good idea. And third, if Dean had materialized in the car, I think we would have ended up in a ditch, so let it go Sam. Please? I'm not mad, promise." Bobby awkwardly patted Sam on the shoulder.

Sam nodded and Bobby could tell he was soaking in what had just been said. "O-Okay Bobby."

"B-But are you o-okay, with D-Dean being around?" Sam face and body was tense waiting for a response.

"Christ Almighty kid, you always have to think things to death instead of letting them go. But Hell that's what makes you Sam, I guess." Bobby paused in thought. " Uh, to be honest…perfectly honest, I was upset about Dean staying at first. Not because of you, because I know you need him. I was upset with Dean for putting everybody else before himself again. He's always done that, and if makes me mad that he has such a low opinion of himself." Bobby could see Sam nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I-I know, h-he always d-does that." Sam said quietly.

"But, here's the thing, just as much as asking ten thousand questions makes you Sam, protecting his family is what makes Dean- Dean. As he pointed out, he needs you and you need him, so that's good enough for me." Bobby gave Sam a wink.

"S-So you j-just have to put up w-with us, huh?" Sam said with a smile.

"Looks that way kid." Bobby said as he turned his attention back to the road.

-0-

It was late afternoon when the rag tag group set up a stake out around the cemetery. Bobby hoped that The Demon would come tonight, dragging the stake out over a few days would wear them all down.

Everyone had a cell phone and a point to cover, and of course Dean was with Sam. Bobby wouldn't have it any other way. Hell who was he kidding, Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

Close to midnight, Bobby's cell vibrated. He answered it quietly. "I-I have a v-visual on J-Jake. H-He is heading to the m-mausoleum." Bobby could tell by Sam's broken speech and tone that the boy was worked up and scared.

"Alright that's good Sam. Let's all close in slowly. I'll grab Ellen as we move in. Now remember, Dean is our ace in the hole and so you have nothing to worry about." Bobby could hear Sam let out a deep breath calming himself.

"Yeah, D-Dean is going to b-be the hero, huh?" Bobby could hear the pride and trust in Sam's voice.

"You know it Sam. So let's move in, okay?"

"'Kay."

-0-

Dean hated separating from Sam but it made sense. The Demon wouldn't be expecting him. Dean held a position off to the side of the others as they confronted Jake.

Bobby spoke as Jake approached the mausoleum . "Son, I think you need to stop and turn around."

Dean's couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted The Colt in Jake's right hand.

Jake smiled and spoke. "Old man, you and your little group need to leave. I'd hate to hurt you, but I will if I have too."

Bobby shook his head. He, Sam and Ellen all had guns pointed at Jake. "Sorry son, can't do that. We need The Colt."

Jake laughed. "Well you can't say I didn't warn you. You see The Demon he gave me all these powers, and you aren't going to be able to stop me. Lady, why don't you point the gun at your head."

Dean cursed to himself. This bastard had mind control like Andy. It was hard to watch as Ellen pointed the gun at her head.

Jake smiled. "Good, now you other two, put your guns down."

Dean watched as Bobby nodded at a terrified Sam and the two of them put their guns down.

Jake seemed happy with the outcome and turned back around. Dean took that moment to become corporeal and nodded at Bobby who grabbed Ellen's gun as Dean pointed his at Jake. Ellen's gun discharged and the gunshot spurred Jake on and he started to move forward with The Colt.

"Jake stop, or I'll shoot." Dean shouted. It did no good. Jake quickly inserted The Colt into a slot in the front of the mausoleum. As quickly as he could, Dean shot at Jake, hitting him dead center and taking him out instantly.

Dean quickly caught the eyesight of his brother who while looked on shocked at what had happened nodded his acceptance of Dean's forced action.

The group moved forward. Dean grabbed The Colt. Dean heard Bobby yell for everyone to get back and then quite literally all hell broke loose. The noise was deafening and large clouds of black smoke poured out of the mausoleum. Dean heard Ellen yell something about a devil's gate being opened.

Once things a cleared a bit, Bobby, Ellen and Sam moved forward trying to close the gate. Dean decided it was time to see if he could find The Demon and end things once and for all.

Dean slowly turned around with The Colt in hand and came face to face with his worst nightmare. The Yellow Eyed Demon stood right in front of him. He thought that in death, facing The Demon wouldn't scare him, but he quickly realized that was not true. He was afraid as he stood before the monster that took so much from his family and he realized that all the fear he felt stemmed from what The Demon could still do to Sam.

The Yellow Eyed Demon smiled and thrust a hand out. "Boy didn't your Daddy tell you not to play with guns." And before Dean could react, The Colt was gone and in The Demons hand. His corporeal form was then tossed into a tree and immobilized.

"Dean, son you were supposed to move on. But instead you had to stick around and continue to be a thorn in my ass. Well, I'll tell ya what that's gonna get ya. Nothing, cause as of tonight Sam is mine. You understand that?" The Demon smirked at him as he nodded towards Sam.

"No! You bastard, leave him alone." Dean felt like a failure, pinned to a tree unable to protect his brother.

The Demon continued to smirk. "You know I might have. I really had no use for a retard and he refused to heal himself so I was going to be fine with just using Jake, but then you had to kill Jake. Now I have no leader for my army, so I'm gonna need Sammy."

Before Dean could respond he heard his little brother cry out.

"D-Dean!"

"Well speak of the devil, looks like we have company." The Demon smiled as Sam approached.

-0-

A/N: Thanks again for reading and especially those reviewing! I have two chapters left and hopefully the next one with be up on Sunday. Okay and I just want to say WOW and OMG to last nights finale!


	7. Chapter 7

Who Says You Can't Go Home?

Chapter Seven

Sam was trying to keep up. Everything was happening so fast and he cursed his slow mind. He was trying to help Bobby and Ellen seal up the Hell's Gate when he noticed that Dean wasn't with them. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Dean. What he saw took his breath, his brother was pinned to a tree being held there by The Yellow Eyed Demon.

Panicked, Sam started to run towards his brother. "D-Dean!"

Before Sam could reach them, he felt The Demon's power grab him and toss him to the ground.

The Yellow Eyed Demon stooped peering down at him, smiling. "Whoa there champ, sit a spell and let's have a little chat."

Sam tried to catch his breath. "L-Let my b-brother go."

The Demon laughed. "Oh I will, after we head out. Here's the deal Sammy, you and your brother messed up my plans so now you're going to fix them."

"W-What? H-How?" Sam's mind was reeling trying to grasp what The Demon was talking about.

"Spit it out boy! See here's the deal, I wanted you by my side but then you got yourself hurt and refused to help yourself so that left me with Jake. Fine, he wasn't the brightest bulb on the planet and got on my nerves but I could deal with Jake leading my army. Are you following me?" The Demon paused and Sam nodded.

"Good. So then your brother over there kills Jake, so that leaves me with you. In the end, I guess it's for the best because you were my favorite, but it's going to take me a little time to break you and whip you into shape. Let's see, it took me a month to break sweet Ava, so with your simple mind it shouldn't take long. Then we'll work on restoring your mind back to normal. Sound like a plan Sam?" The Demon raised an eyebrow at Sam waiting for his response.

"No! I-I won't g-go I-I'd d-die f-first." Sam speech was breaking as his emotions ruled his head.

"Damn boy, we need to get you fixed fast. That stuttering is annoying. Here's the deal Sam, you're going, the only question is, whether you come with me like a good boy or I kill your friends and drag you away. The second option is looking good to me, then I get to watch Dean do his failure face as he watches his friends die and you leave with me." The Demon stood up and looked down at Sam. "What's it gonna be champ?"

Sam looked over at Dean who was frozen in place against the tree unable to even speak but his eyes were full of unshed tears. Bobby and Ellen had closed the gate and looked on, guns in hands but useless against this monster.

Sam swallowed hard. The Demon had The Colt in his hands, and his friends were in peril. There was no option.

"D-Don't h-hurt t-them a-and I-I'll g-go." Sam said as he started to rise. The Demon was gloating at him.

Before Sam could get to his feet, he noticed a shadow approaching - smoke. Slowly he realized as the smoke started to materialize it was his dad.

As he watched, his dad quickly wrestled The Demon out of his human body. As the shell of The Demon dropped to the ground, Sam moved quickly and grabbed The Colt.

Just as Sam repositioned himself back on the ground, he realized that The Demon had slipped away from his dad and was re-entering his human shell. The Demon slowly rose with a smile on his face until he realized that Sam had The Colt.

Sam steadied his hand and aimed. The shot hit The Demon in the shoulder and the life inside the body fizzled out. The human shell then dropped back down to the ground. Sam slumped and caught his breath.

He watched as his brother was freed from forces that were holding him against the tree. Sam stood and caught Dean's eyes as their dad walked forward and nodded at them.

John Winchester stood before them with tears in his eyes. "I'm proud of both of you."

Tears welled in Sam's eyes and his breath caught at **those** words, words that he had longed to hear from his dad. Unable to speak, Sam nodded at his dad. It was then that a glowing light enveloped John and he was gone.

Sam turned to Dean unsure of what to say.

"You did good Sammy. The Demon's gone and Dad's at rest. I can't believe it's over." Dean said as he looked down at the shell of what once was The Yellow Eyed Demon.

"I-I'm just g-glad it's over." Sam said.

Dean took Sam into his arms for a hug. "Yeah, me too."

-0-

Sam helped take care of the bodies and the group headed back to the vehicles. Pausing to catch their breath as they reached them.

The silence of the group was broke by Ellen. " So how many demons do you think got out tonight?"

Dean sighed. "Probably a couple hundred."

Bobby grunted. "Hope you boys are ready, we got a war coming our way."

Sam realized at that moment that it wasn't over, in fact things were just beginning.

He took a calming breath and answered. "W-We'll do w-what we need too."

Dean nodded and they loaded up to go home.

-0-

Missouri sighed, she had been working all morning on breakfast and she hoped that the rag tag group heading her way would be up to eating. They had called her briefly on the road and she could tell that while they were happy to have The Yellow Eyed Demon dead, there was melancholy over the release of so many demons.

She could sense that they were close. Finishing up the final touches, she headed to the front porch and waited to greet them.

Twenty minutes later, she watched as the Impala and Bobby's truck pulled down the drive. The group was quiet and exhausted.

Missouri rose from the rickety rocking chair on the front porch, and smiled. "Sam Winchester, you get up here and give me a hug, boy. I'm so proud of you."

Sam shyly nodded and headed towards her. She pulled the taller man into a bear hug. "Oh Baby, you did it." She could feel Sam sigh as he pulled away he gave her a watery smile.

Missouri herself was fighting back a few tears. "Well, my little group of heroes. I know some of the bad guys done got away but I think we should take a moment to celebrate. I have a big breakfast fixed up for ya'll so head in and wash up."

Bobby nodded. "Thanks, I could use some food in me."

Ellen gave Missouri's arm a squeeze as she followed Bobby inside.

Dean gave Sam's arm a nudge. "Go wash up Sammy." Sam smiled and headed in.

A huff came from Dean. "Damn it, the food smells good Missouri, wish I could eat."

"Well boy, no use crying over spilt milk. Head inside, and help me set the dishes." Missouri smiled as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sometimes being dead sucks."

"Now boy, don't use that tone with me." Missouri said as they headed in, so glad to have her group of heroes back in one piece.

Despite his grumbling, Dean was a big help and helped get everything on the table by the time the other's sat down.

-0-

Missouri watched as the group silently ate. She could feel their exhaustion, and even Dean seemed a bit deflated. Once everyone seemed about finished Missouri decided to break the silence.

She cleared her throat and spoke. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of all of you. When I received the call from Bobby telling me that The Demon was dead, I could finally breathe again. I'd been so worried. But I could hear the fear in his voice and when he went on to tell me about the demons getting out, I shared his fear. However, I still think that things happened as they should. John Winchester is free, The Demon is dead so even if the demon army escaped they have no leader. This will probably make it easier to take them down." Missouri stopped and waited for the others to respond.

Bobby nodded at her. "You're right, but I'm afraid with that many demons loose, we'll have our job cut out for us."

Missouri frowned. "The next thing I'm about to share is the vibe that I got when I heard the news. I could sense the evil in the air, spreading. The demons that were released were an old evil. An evil that the earth hasn't seen in centuries. All hunters will have to take great care in hunting them down."

Ellen shifted in her chair. "So we need to get the word out, let others know that all the supposed rules about demons are out when it come to this new threat."

Missouri nodded in agreement. " 'Fraid so, but this is doable. If everyone bands together and shares information, they can be defeated."

A quiet voice beside her spoke. "W-What can I-I do t-to help? D-Dean and I-I helped c-create this m-mess, so we s-should help c-clean it up."

Dean tensed, and spoke. "Whoa Sammy, we went this time because we had too. You're not going to hunt. We're going to lie low."

Sam huffed. "No! W-We help!"

Missouri laid a hand on Sam. "Baby, actually we need to talk about your future. There are a lot of things we need to consider, but first you need some rest. You're not going to be able to make any good choices as exhausted as you are."

"Not t-tired." Sam pouted.

Bobby cleared his throat. "I think Missouri's right, we all need some rest. I know I'm running on empty."

Missouri smiled as she spied Bobby nudging Ellen with his elbow. Ellen smiled and spoke. "Oh yeah Bobby, we should all take a nap and approach things fresh."

Bobby went to stand, with plate in hand. "Yeah, Ellen why don't you take my bed, I'll grab the couch and Sam can have the guest room."

Ellen stood to join him, also with plate in hand. "Sounds like a plan."

Missouri stood. "Yes it does, but you just leave your plates and go lay down. Dean can help me clean up as soon as he gets Sam settled."

Dean winked and rose, grabbing Sam's arm. "Come on Kiddo, let's get you in bed."

Sam rose but continued to pout. "B-But I not t-tired. I-I help c-clean."

Missouri knew then just how tired Sam truly was as his speech began to become more simple. "Oh Baby, Dean can help me just fine. You go get some rest and I promise we can have a talk when you wake up. I might even have a pie made by then."

Dean whined. "Pie? Oh man what I wouldn't give to have some pie. Being dead sucks."

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes., and seemed to be okay with following Dean towards the guest room.

-0-

Dean led his tired pouty brother towards Bobby's guest room. Once inside the room, he had Sam sit down on the bed while he took off the kid's jacket and boots.

"I-I not b-baby." Sam replied as Dean took care of him but he didn't try to stop Dean.

"Sammy, I know you're not a baby. You're acting like one, but that's because you're tired. So we'll get you some sleep before you fall over." Dean replied as he stood. "I'm going to get you some pain meds and water, stay right here."

"B-But I.." Sam started to argue.

"Sammy, you have a headache, and with your head injury that's nothing to mess with. I'll be right back." Dean had watched his brother's eyes squint up with pain over their meal, and he knew that Sam was fighting a headache. It just took him a moment to grab a glass of water from the bathroom along with a couple of Tylenol.

He re-entered the room and found Sam still pouting on the edge of the bed.

"H-How you know m-my head h-hurt." Sam said as Dean handed him the water and pills.

Dean ruffled Sam's hair. " 'Cause I'm your big brother, and I can tell when you're in pain. Is it bad?"

Sam shook his head. "N-no."

Dean smiled as he took the empty glass from Sam. "Good, then hopefully it'll be gone when you get up. Are you sore from where The Demon slammed you to the ground?"

"N-Not bad."

"Alright then, the Tylenol should do the trick. Get up for a moment and I'll pull down the blankets on the bed. Do you want to change clothes?" Dean started pulling the blankets back as soon as Sam stood.

"N-No I s-shower when I-I get up." Sam replied as he watched Dean fix the bed.

"Well Tiger, it's ready for you. Do you want me to sit with you until you go to sleep?" Dean asked as he helped tuck Sam into bed.

"I not a b-baby. Go h-help M-Missouri." Sam said as he rolled over on his side.

"Sure kiddo, but if you need me, I won't be far." Dean said as he walked towards the bedroom door.

Sam replied softly. " "Kay."

A/N: One chapter left to go and it should be up on Tuesday! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews- they make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

Who Says You Can't Go Home?

Chapter 8

_It doesn't matter where you are, it doesn't matter where you go  
If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road  
Take it in, take it with you when you go,  
who says you can't go home_

"_Who Says You Can't Go Home?" By Bon Jovi_

Dean approached the kitchen, and found that Missouri had already cleared the dishes and was in the process of hand washing them. Dean cursed the fact that Bobby didn't have a dishwasher.

"Boy, don't you be cussing." Missouri replied as he entered the kitchen. "Drying some dishes won't hurt you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up a dishrag. He reminded himself to watch what he thought around the psychic.

Missouri handed him a dinner plate and spoke. "So how is Sam doing? Did you get him settled in okay?"

Dean nodded as he took the plate. "Yeah, he pouted about being treated like a baby but let me tuck him in. He had a headache and I got him to take some Tylenol so maybe he'll get a good nap in."

"Yeah, I could sense the poor boy was wrung out. Glad you got him to take a nap without too much fuss. You know I thought Bobby and Ellen were going along with the nap idea to get Sam to go to bed, but they both laid down too." Missouri said with a smile.

Dean took the next plate and smiled back. "Yeah well, it has been a heck of a last few days. I'm exhausted and almost need a nap and I don't need sleep anymore."

"Yeah well, when we get done here, it wouldn't hurt you to have some down time. I know I'm going to take it easy for a bit." Missouri said as she handed Dean a glass to dry.

Dean took the glass and started drying. He was trying to figure out how to wheedle out of Missouri what she meant when she said Sam had some decisions to make about the future.

"Boy, just spit it out. If you wanted to know what I was going to say to Sam, all you had to do was ask." Missouri said as she started letting the water out of the sink.

"Sorry." Dean was at a loss as to what to say after being busted on his thoughts again.

"Just sit down boy, and we'll talk." Missouri said as she headed over to the kitchen table.

Dean joined her sitting across from her.

"Here's the deal Dean. That was some powerful evil that got out of the gate. They all know about Sam, he was supposed to be the second in command. That poor child is now going to be a target. Some will want to kill him, so that he won't be a threat. Others will want him to lead them." Missouri reached over to take Dean's hand. Dean could see that Missouri was afraid for his brother.

Dean knew that his face echoed the fear that Missouri felt. "What can we do?"

"Well, it's more like what that brother of yours can do. He has options. Sam is one powerful psychic and could still heal himself. I could help and then he could help Bobby and the others hunt this evil down. That boy could be on the frontline fighting and keep the evil at bay." Missouri stopped and waited for Dean to reply.

Dean looked at her thoughtfully, to be hunters again in some ways would be great, but Dean feared for Sam's safety now that the demons were after him.

"Is there another option?"

"Yes, he could come home with me, and I could teach him how to subdue his power so that the demons can't pick up on him. Right now, his brain is so scrambled it is hard for them to sense him, but with practice Sam could totally shield himself from their demon radar." Missouri gave Dean a reassuring smile and patted his hand as she withdrew hers.

"But then Sam wouldn't get normal, God I hate this." Dean said shifting his seat.

"Dean sweetie, it sucks but Sam will never have normal. That damn Demon made sure of that. But if he decided to come home with me, I would make sure that he did rehab and got to be as normal as his brain damaged mind will allow. And we have to realize that maybe once the demon threat is eliminated, Sam could then heal himself. I think the most important thing is to support Sam in whatever decision he makes."

Missouri's smile showed that she had faith, Dean just wished he did. It would be nice to think that the demon threat would one day be under control.

"It's going to be hard to let Sam make his own decision, but I'll support him whatever he decides." Dean returned Missouri's smile.

"Well honey, let's get some rest before the other's get up, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Missouri for everything." Dean replied as he stood to go back to the guest room with Sam.

-0-

Sam awoke feeling better, his head wasn't pounding anymore. His body was stiff from the bruising he had suffered at the hands of the YED, but over all he was okay. He slowly sat up in bed and wasn't at all surprised to find Dean watching him from the other bed in the room.

"Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?" Dean asked as he turned to face Sam.

Sam smiled, it was nice to have Dean always watching out for him. "B-Better. M-My headaches g-gone, but I-I'm a little sore." Sam winced as he sat up in bed, his sore muscles letting themselves be known.

Dean shook his head. "I'd say you're more than a little sore, but you'll live. Are you hungry? 'Cause for the last hour, I've had to suffer through the smells of a pie being baked down stairs. I'm telling you Missouri is out to kill me." Dean said with a pout.

Sam rolled his eyes. "D-Dude your d-dead, so h-how can she k-kill you?"

Dean frowned. "Oh but Sammy, a man can die many kinds of deaths. Being dead sucks. So how about we get you to the kitchen so at least one Winchester can enjoy the pie."

"O-Okay. I-I want to t-talk to M-Missouri." Sam said as he slowly lowered his legs off the bed. Dean was quickly by his side helping him stand. "N-Not a b-baby."

Dean smiled and caught Sam's arm as he swayed from standing. "Whoa there kiddo, I know you're not a baby, but you're not a hundred percent yet either. So suck it up, 'cause I'm going to help you. It's what big brothers do and it's even more fun when it annoys you."

"J-Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smiled to himself. He hated being babied but he loved having his brother near him, so he would suck it up.

As they approached the kitchen, Sam spied Missouri sitting at the table with a coffee mug in hand. There was a cherry pie on the table cooling and Sam had to chuckle at his brother who was huffing about cherry being his favorite.

Missouri glanced up at them and smiled. "Hey boys, why don't you join me? Ellen and Bobby went to town for some supplies and by the time they get back the pie will be cool enough to eat."

Sam slowly lowered himself into the chair opposite Missouri and nodded. Dean sat next to him mumbling.

"Cool enough for those who can still eat!."

Missouri gave Dean a glare and then reached a hand across to Sam and took his hand into hers. "Baby did you get enough rest, you still look pale."

"I-I'm better. H-Headaches gone. J-Just sore." Sam wanted to skip the pleasantries and to discuss his future with Missouri.

Missouri nodded and smiled. "I know you're wanting to talk about more important stuff, but I just wanted to be sure you were up for it."

"I-I am. I p-promise." Sam said as he shifted in his seat. He was afraid of what was about to be said.

"Oh Baby, there is nothing to be worried about. Whatever you decided will be fine and we will all support you. Your safe with us, you know that right?" Missouri said with conviction in her voice.

Dean tensed beside him, and then nudged Sam's shoulder with his. "She's right kiddo, you're safe and whatever you decide, we're all behind you."

"S-So what d-do I need t-to decide?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Well Sam, sweetie you know that at the Hell's Gate, a lot of demons escaped and they were all supposed to be part of an army lead by The Demon, and you were the intended second in command. Well those demons that escaped know that and some will want to hurt you because they see you as a threat and others still want you to lead them. Do you understand?" Missouri tightened her grip on Sam's hand.

What Missouri had said made sense but scared Sam. "I-I understand b-but what c-can I do?"

Sam felt Dean's arm go around the back of his chair, reminding him that he was there.

Missouri looked directly at Sam and gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, you could with my help heal yourself. Then you could be a fully functioning hunter again and take the offensive against this evil."

Sam's gut tightened. To be normal again and to hunt again were things that he wanted but at the same time they terrified him. He was afraid to use his tainted powers in order to heal.

"D-Do I h-have another o-option?" Sam asked as his grip tightened on Missouri's hand.

"Yes, you could stay as you are and I could teach you how to shield your powers so that the demons would have trouble finding and tracking you. Baby with your brain damaged like it is, the demons are already having trouble tracking you, and with training it should be near impossible for them to find you."

"B-But uh w-where would D-Dean and I g-go to hide from them? W-What could I-I do to b-be useful l-like this?" Sam's speech became more stuttered as he became upset and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, both choices were overwhelming to him.

Dean grasped his shoulder. "Sammy don't get upset. This is not the end of the world. We've faced worse and survived. Give Missouri a chance to lay everything out, so that it will make more sense. Okay?"

Sam took a calming breath and nodded. "O-Okay."

Missouri's thumb caressed the back of Sam's hand. "Baby, if you decided to stay as you are, you could come live with me. There is a rehab center nearby that could help you to get better and then help you find a job. I'd love to have you stay with me. I've been alone for too long. But, I want you to make the choice that works for you, not me so you keep that in mind."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "D-Dean would b-be welcome?"

Missouri chuckled. "Sure he would and he could help me make some money at séances doing parlor tricks."

Sam grinned as Dean huffed next to him. "Whatever, being dead …."

"Boy you sound like a broken record." Missouri replied before Dean could finish his thought.

They sat in silence for a bit. Missouri withdrew her hand. "I'm going to refill my coffee cup, do you want some Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Y-Yes, Ma'am. T-Thank you."

Missouri quickly filled up her mug and then one for Sam and handed the mug to him as she sat back down at the table.

Sam knew in his heart what the right choice was for him. He was afraid of how Dean might react though. Normal was too scary for Sam, with the demon blood and his tainted powers looming over him. For him, it would make more sense to hide away and make as best a life as he could for himself. It was selfish, but in the end he didn't care because being a hunter had already taken too much.

He knew that Dean was a hunter and loved to hunt and wanted for Sam to be better. That was why making the latter choice was so hard, but he felt it was the right thing to do. He couldn't risk turning evil.

Sam cleared his throat and gained the attention of Dean and Missouri. "I-I know w-what I w-want to d-do. The D-Demon is d-dead but I-I s-still have his b-blood in m-me and m-my powers are t-tainted by h-him. So I-I don't w-want to use them t-to make myself b-better. Um, if you d-don't mind, I-I would like t-to live w-with you, M-Missouri." Sam sighed his emotions were running high, and he knew it made it hard for people to understand his speech. He needed to calm down.

Missouri nodded. "Of course Baby, as soon as you're up to traveling, I'll drive us back to Lawrence. But I don't want you to give up hope, because once Bobby and the other hunters take down this demon threat, you could use your powers to heal yourself then, okay?"

Dean nudged Sam. "She's right, and I think you made a brave and wise choice kiddo. It pains me to think I'll have to let another woman drive my car, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Boy, I can still use a spoon on you!" Missouri exclaimed and Sam had to laugh at the expression on his brother's face. Sam was still afraid but with his brother and friends by his side he knew things would be okay.

-0-

The next few days flew by. Sam wasn't allowed to do much but he tried to help Bobby with preparations for fighting the demons as they came out of hiding. So far there hadn't been any demonic omens, but they all knew it was just a matter of time.

Every time Sam looked up it seemed Ellen was on the phone with another contact or the insurance company. She was intent on rebuilding The Roadhouse. They all agreed with her that a gathering place for hunters was still needed, especially with the war a coming. This time it would be more protected, Bobby was going to see to that. A demon trap at the door under the mat and other charms should at least keep most away.

Missouri continued to fuss over him, and that was driving Sam a bit batty but at the same time it was nice to have a female looking out for him.

The only thing that bothered him over the last few days was Dean. His big brother was withdrawn and quiet and Sam knew it was because he was itching to be part of the war against the demons.

Sam found him out back on the porch their last morning at Bobby's house.

"D-Dean, um I-I feel b-bad that I-I'm holding you b-back from helping B-Bobby. Maybe, I-I could go

w-with Missouri and you c-could catch up l-later." Sam said as he sat down next to his brother on the rickety bench that was on the porch.

"Don't be an idiot. Sure I'd like to help, but my place is by your side. I need to keep you safe, and if I can do that then I'm happy. Okay?" Dean smiled and patted Sam's thigh.

"O-Okay. But I-I told B-Bobby he n-needed to keep us in the l-loop. We c-can at least h-help with the r-research." Sam knew that his skills at research were no longer there, but he also knew his brother was a walking encyclopedia of the supernatural.

"Yeah, that's a good idea little bro. I told him that we could bail his ass out if he needed us and I offered him Dad's journal but he refused to take it- the old coot. " Dean gave Sam a smirk.

"S-So if he n-needs us were h-here." Dean nodded in agreement. Sam smiled. "H-He told me w-we could visit s-sometime when I get a b-break from r-rehab. So w-we'll be in touch."

"Yeah Sam, we will."

-0-

The next day it was hard to say goodbye to Bobby and Ellen, but Sam knew that they were family now and as such would be in touch. In fact they already had plans to help Ellen with construction on the new Roadhouse in a couple of months and Bobby promised to put hunting aside long enough to help with the construction too.

They loaded up the car, and Missouri insisted that Sam ride shot gun and not Dean.

"Boy, I'll kill you all over again if you are in my face the whole way home." Was what she had said as they started to get in the car.

Dean grumbled but settled in the back. Sam smiled. His life was far from normal, but he would settle for feeling loved and safe.

End

A/N: So don't hate me for not fixing Sam! The fact is, I don't think I'm done with this AU Sammy and Dean. I would really like this Sammy and Dean to be pulled into some of the things that happened in season three. What do you guys think? Would that be interesting?

I want to give a big thanks to everyone who has been reading and especially those of you who have reviewed! Your reviews make my day and make writing fun!

I also want to thank Floralia for all her ideas and help. She is a wonderful friend and definitely brings my writing up a notch.

My biggest thanks goes to my friend and beta, Sendintheclowns. Without her, I wouldn't be writing. It is with her encouragement that I move forward with each story and I adore her for it.

I have future projects. I've started writing an amnesia Sam story, called "I Remember You" and Sendintheclowns and I are still working on a sequel to Every Breath You Take.


End file.
